christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Horror in Headquarters
Horror in Headquarters is the thirteenth episode of season one and the thirteenth episode overall of the series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When Kelsey, Christopher, Searra and Daniel get terrorized by a Headquarters Horror they must find a way to solve the mystery on their own! Plot The episode begins with Christopher Jones laying on his bed crying as Madison Jones cimes up to his room to find him upset as he stops crying and performs the song The Con as Searra Miller asks "is this how you've been feeling this whole time?" as he says yes as he explains that it's the unforgivable and unforgettable past as he decides on taking a break and heading to Kelsey's Headquarters to see the agents and talk to Kelsey Klingensmith in person as they soon leave as he decides on bringing Searra Miller, and Daniel with him as the scene changes to Kelsey's Headquarters! The three arrive at Kelsey's Headquarters where Kelsey lets them in as she then intentionally kisses him on the cheek surprising as she explains about kissing cousins as she knows Christopher well enough to kiss him in greeting as they are also actual cousins in family relationship as she then tells ChristopherChristopher that Madison let her know that they were coming over as she then tells ChristopherChristopher a family secret about the headquarters as she says that Robin built the whole building by herself as she then offers to bring a few snacks as they agree to it and decide to follow her anyway as they soon see a fire unexpectedly appear as Kelsey saves them instantly from burning to death! As the scene changes to the kitchen they find the refridgerator literally running away as Kelsey Klingensmith soon stops the refridgerator from running as a Headquarters Horror ambushes them meaning that the agents are still around as Christopher Jones informs Marley Vickson as Kelsey Klingensmith and Searra Miller inform Jean and Joan as they all appear as the Headquarters Horror ambushes them all yet again as the song "Something's Going On" plays in the background as everyone splits up in groups of two as Kelsey Klingensmith and Christopher Jones run through the living room where they are soon chased by the horror as the song ends as everyone runs into each other crashing as Kelsey asks if everyone's okay as Christopher says "okay? maybe but safe? No!" as the demon disappears by apparently being destroyed by Daniel as the episode ends with everyone laughing about the demon! Characters *Christopher Jones *Madison Jones *Searra Miller *Kelsey Klingensmith *Jack Allen (Cameo) *Jordan Loza (Cameo) *Daniel *Headquarters Horror Locations *Mystery Mobile *Christopher's Room *Living Room *Kelsey's Headquarters *[[]] *[[]] * * * * *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] *[[]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes/Trivia Cultural References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Marley Vickson Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Kelsey Klingensmith Appears Category:A-Z